<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marauders Oneshots by cbdoodles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001507">Marauders Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbdoodles/pseuds/cbdoodles'>cbdoodles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbdoodles/pseuds/cbdoodles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of marauders oneshots based in the canon (world?? universe??) of the Marauders book by Pengiwen on Wattpad, with the addition of a<br/>self insert character, clara ollivander. yayy </p><p>wolfstar and jily fic dw </p><p>strays from canon a bit in that Regulus survives the inferi and he warns sirius abt peter and so they catch voldemort and kill him or whatever i havent rlly thought tht part through yet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jily - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marauders Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I took a deep breath, the busy air of the platform rushing over me. I heard the sounds of crying parents and the excited shouts of children seeing their mates for the first time in months. I wondered if next year I’d be like them. Having mates wasn’t really one of my strong suits. Well, I thought, I can at least try.<br/> I sighed, gathering my nerves and stepping onto the train. Hopefully I’d find an empty compartment and get to listen to my cassettes in peace. But, as I walked up and down the train, I soon realized this was a fruitless task. I settled on the least crowded compartment, which contained a sickly looking boy with curly blond hair who was reading a book. I slowly opened the door, unsure of how to go about this. <br/>“Er. Hello.” I said with a kind of half-smile. The boy looked up from his book and half-smiled back. <br/>“Hey.” he said. I immediately knew he was nice. His voice had this calming quality that made my half-smile into a full one. <br/>“Can I sit here then?” I asked. <br/>“ ‘Course.” he replied, looking ever so slightly up from his book.<br/>I sat down, scooting into the corner and crossing my legs. I leaned back against the walls and regarded the compartment, with its red carpet and wood panel walls and surprisingly comfy benches. Last, I looked at the boy, whose curls had fallen down on his face while he was reading. <br/>“Beedle the Bard, huh?” I asked. The boy looked up from his book. <br/>“He’s my favorite.” <br/>“Mine too! I really like the hopping pot story.” <br/>“Yeah, that one’s nice. I like the one with the-” He was cut short by another boy entering the compartment. <br/>	Unlike the first boy, Boy Two had jet black, messy hair and bright eyes. He seemed full of life. “Hullo there! What’re your guys’ names?” he asked. <br/>“Remus Lupin.” Boy One (hereafter referred to as Remus, for obvious reasons) said. <br/>“Clara Ollivander.” I replied, sizing Boy Two up. He whistled, a look of mild surprise on his face. This was quickly replaced by a smirk, the kind that you knew wasn’t mean even if you were bad at figuring stuff like that out (which I was). <br/>“Guess my compartment mates are famous then,” he joked. “Unfortunately I don’t have the level of family acclaim as you lot, but I doubt that matters much if you want to be a pro Quidditch player.” I raised my eyebrows at this remark. <br/>“If it’s any consolation, most of my family are tossers who care more about wands than anything else,” I told him. His smirk widened. “Which position do you play?” <br/>“What?” A confused look replaced the former smirk. <br/>“In Quidditch,” I explained. “I’ll bet you’re a Seeker, though I quite like Keeper myself.” <br/>“Yeah, I do play Seeker.” His eyes narrowed slightly. “How’d you know that?”<br/>Your  confidence suggests that you’d take the star position out on the field, and you’re wiry enough to be the perfect Seeker, I thought. Couldn’t really tell him that though. He’d think I was mental. <br/>“Just a  guess.” I shrugged. He nodded and sat down, flopping onto the cushion with a sigh. <br/>“The name’s James by the way,” he said, looking up at the compartment ceiling. “James Potter.” <br/>“Neat.” I replied, wondering if he’d noticed that Remus hadn’t answered  his family remark. If he had noticed though, the commotion that suddenly erupted in the hallway distracted him from it. <br/>“Blimey,” James said, “Train hasn’t even left yet and people are already fighting.” Remus looked up and snorted.<br/> “Yeah, and it looks like the trouble’s coming to us.” he said apprehensively. He was correct.<br/> With a final exclamation of “Oh piss off, Bellatrix!”, a third boy entered the compartment. He had shaggy, shoulder-length black hair, blue (or was it grey?) eyes,  and high cheekbones.<br/>“Can I sit in here?” he asked. I nodded, but he wasn’t really asking, because he flopped onto the seat in a similar fashion to James before anyone had time to reply.<br/>“Who are you lot then?” asked Boy Three. <br/>“Remus Lupin.” repeated Remus. <br/>“Ah, I know that name. Your dad really doesn’t fancy werewolves, hm?” Boy Three laughed. <br/>“Who does?” James joked. I thought I saw a hint of amusement (and maybe anxiety?) in Remus’s eyes, but it was gone quick as it had come. <br/>“I’m James Potter, by the way.” James was saying. <br/>“Ah, brilliant. I was told not to talk to you.” Boy Three replied. He turned to me. “And who are you then?” <br/>“Clara Ollivander.” I said absentmindedly, distracted as the train had just started leaving the station. <br/>“Oh great, another member of the Sacred 28.” He pulled a face as I wrinkled my nose in annoyance. <br/>“Please don’t tell me you’re one of them who gives a damn about families or being a pureblood,” I said, glancing at him. “I’ve met enough of those people to last a lifetime.”<br/>He laughed again. “I’m not. Most of my family is though.” He snorted, making it clear what he thought of that. “I’m Sirius Black.” Oh no. Mum’ll kill me, I thought.  He gave me a slight grin, and I knew that he was a good person, regardless if he was from an entire family of murderers. <br/>	Unfortunately, someone once again made their way in. A girl with red hair peered in through the window, and then called “Sev, there’s room in this one!” as she slid the door open. I regretted getting on the train at all. I could deal with three, but five people was too much. James perked up instantly as the girl came in, something lighting up in his eyes. <br/>“Who’re you?” he questioned, which earned him a weird look from Sirius that I couldn’t quite place. <br/>“I’m Lily Evans, and this is my friend, Severus Snape.” she answered him. Her friend was hovering in the doorway. Hmm. She’s confident, doing all the talking. Wonder if he fancies her. He probably does. <br/>James seemed to have taken an interest in this Lily girl, and he was watching her as she sat down on the seat across from her friend Severus. There was awkward silence for a few moments, and I considered bringing out my tapes, but then Sirius spoke up once more. <br/>“What house do you fancy being in, James?” he asked. Clearly he’s identified James as a fellow extrovert. He reckons James doesn’t like the silence any more than he does, so he’s using him to help break it. I reminded myself to stop analyzing people for the millionth time today.<br/> James immediately said, “Gryffindor, obviously! It’s the best house! I even have a Gryffindor banner in my room!” This remark earned a snort from Severus, whom I’d noticed was a bit greasy. <br/>“Gryffindor, the best house? The best house is obviously Slytherin.” Severus rolled his eyes. This did not go over well with Sirius (or me, for that matter). Even Remus, who didn’t show much emotion at all, looked like he disagreed. <br/>“Slytherin’s just awful! Who’d want to be in Slytherin?” Sirius exclaimed (this was followed by an exasperated “Me!” from Severus). <br/>“I’m hoping for Gryffindor as well, James.” he continued. “And Clara, I s’pose you’ll be in Ravenclaw?” he asked.  I shook my head. <br/>“I’d like Gryffindor as well. I haven’t got the brains for Ravenclaw.” I said. Sirius laughed.<br/>He laughs a lot. Overcompensating, or does he just find everything funny? <br/>“Me too, mate, me too.” he said.<br/> This confused me. Mate??? We’ve just met! I figured Sirius was the type to call anybody mate, so I shrugged it off. But a little part of me wondered if, come next year, I would be one of those kids on the platform, greeting their 'mates'. <br/>“Well, to be honest, I dunno much about the houses,” Lily sighed, “But I figure I’ll want to be in Slytherin, with Severus.” That simple comment lit Severus’s face up, but James and Sirius acted offended by this. <br/>“Whadda you wanna be in Slytherin for? Everyone that goes in there turns bad.” James insisted. <br/>“He’s right,” Sirius agreed, “My family’s the proof!” Lily glared slightly at them. <br/>“I’m sure that's not true, is it, Sev?” <br/>“It’s not.” ‘Sev’ said adamantly. “Slytherin is the best house in the whole school!” James seemed genuinely mad at this, while Sirius just rolled his eyes, annoyed. <br/>“Well, you look the type to be in Slytherin.” James bit back. <br/>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Severus asked icily. <br/>Lily looked fed up with the whole discussion. <br/>“It means, Sev, that we’re going to be switching compartments now. See you lot later.” She said, and steered Severus out the door.  <br/>“Well, good riddance!” James exclaimed. “I hope we DON’T see that git later!” Sirius laughed, and I allowed myself a chuckle. Remus had been strangely silent during the exchange, but now he seemed to loosen up a little. He put the book down and sat forward. <br/>“So, Remus, what house would you like to be in?” I asked.  He hesitated.<br/>“Gryffindor, I s’pose. Maybe Ravenclaw.” he mused. Sirius raised an eyebrow. <br/>“So you’re a nerd, then?” James laughed. Remus looked startled by this, but then he laughed as well. <br/>“I guess you could say that.” he said, smiling softly. <br/>“Well, hopefully we all get into Gryffindor.” I said. <br/>“Amen to that!” Sirius laughed. It went a bit quiet after that, until James piped up once again. <br/>“You lot like Quidditch?” he asked. <br/>“Sorta.” Remus said. Sirius and I, however, had far less apathetic responses. <br/>“I bloody love it!” exclaimed Sirius. <br/>“Yeah, me too.” I nodded. James grinned even wider.  <br/>“What’re your favorite teams?” James asked. “Mine is the Appleby Arrows.” <br/>“I rather like the Magpies.” I replied, setting a tape into my deck. <br/>“Oh, definitely the Wimbourne Wasps!” Sirius piped in, and then we all looked over at Remus. <br/>He looked up from his book and said “I don’t really like Quidditch.” James looked perplexed by this, but Sirius just smiled at him. <br/>“S’alright, mate. What book are you reading?” He wants Remus to keep talking to him. I wonder why.<br/>“Beedle the Bard.” Remus replied. James smiled even wider now. <br/>“Brilliant!” Sirius said. “I love that book!” <br/>“Same here.” James grinned. <br/>We settled down into a discussion about Beedle the Bard and his stories,(specifically which one was the best, which is obviously the hopping pot one) that eventually morphed into a discussion on if we’d take the elder wand, the invisibility cloak, or the resurrection stone. James reckoned he’d take the cloak, I picked the stone, as did Remus, and Sirius picked the elder wand. He’d joked about me not picking the wand, seeing as my family “practically invented them and all”. <br/>“I’ve seen enough wands to last a lifetime.” I sighed. They all laughed at this, like an Ollivander was incapable of being bored by wands. But really, I was. I didn’t see the point in doing the same exact thing my entire family had done for centuries, with no change at all. Thankfully, I didn’t have to worry about that quite yet. My brother would probably take over the shop, and I could do what I wanted with my life. <br/> Finally, the discussion turned back around to Quidditch, with each of us sharing facts about our favorite teams and educating Remus on the sport, until we were interrupted by the sweet trolley. <br/>“Want anything from the trolley, dears?” a lady asked from behind the cart. <br/>	We looked around at each other (or at least me, Remus, and Sirius did, as James was digging through his bag). Remus was the first one to look away. I had noticed that his robes were a bit short and worn, and I figured he probably didn’t have extra money to buy sweets with. I thought on buying for him, but then James set down his bag with a palmful of Galleons. He handed them all to the cart lady, and she looked at him in surprise. <br/>“We’ll take two of everything, please.” James smiled up at her. Remus and I were still gawking at the sheer amount of money he had just spent, while Sirius had a wide grin spreading across his face as the trolley lady loaded sweets onto the seat of the compartment. <br/>“Cheers, mate!” I said with a bit of awe in my voice as I looked at all the sweets piled around us. <br/>“Yeah, thank you, James.” Remus said, eyeing the chocolate frogs and the toffee bars. <br/>“No problem,” he said around a mouthful of licorice. “Mum and Dad gave me some spending money for the train.” he explained.<br/> Hell of a lot of Galleons for some spending money, I thought. Remus looked as if he was thinking the same thing, but we were too grateful for the sweets to say anything. <br/>We passed the time on the train chatting about various things and eating the sweets. Out of all the boys, Remus was probably my favorite. His quiet nature that gave way to a mischievous and interesting personality was quite a fascinating thing to analyze. I really liked his hair too. I could never get my curls to fall just right the way his did. Sirius promised to be very interesting. I really enjoyed his outbursts and bubbly behavior. For now. I figured that eventually I’d start to get annoyed by his constant energy, but that day was a long while off. James was a lot like Sirius in that he was also extroverted and talkative. He only really talked about Quidditch, though, which was fine by me, because I had about a million facts about the Montrose Magpies in my brain and no one to share them with at home. <br/>	I really liked them all. For the first time in a while, I thought that it would be worth it to have mates.<br/>As we got off the train, a tall man with a tangled beard yelled, “Firs’ Years! Over ‘ere!” in a thick accent. I raised my eyebrows at Remus, and he shrugged. Sirius muttered, “I wonder who that is, then,” mostly to himself. We made our way over to the Tall Man With A Beard. He ushered us over to a small rowboat that looked as if it would capsize any second. We stood there for a minute, blinking at the boat. “Are we supposed to row that thing all the way there?” I asked incredulously. <br/>“Suppose so…” James said, looking sort of nervous. Sirius, however, looked excited at the thought. <br/>“Brilliant!” he said, and practically jumped into the boat, making it rock back and forth quite a lot, which didn’t make me feel any better about getting in. James laughed at this, and climbed in too. I figured I’d have to get in the boat, and I’d rather get it over sooner than later, so after a moment's hesitation, I jumped in as well. Remus still stood at the bank, hesitating a little, but he climbed in too. <br/>	The Tall Man With A Beard grabbed our trunks and pushed us off of the bank with a smile and a wave, and suddenly I was alone on a boat with three random boys. <br/>	Sirius was the first one to grab the oars, and began rowing towards Hogwarts. As I looked at it, I almost forgot to breathe. The lake was dark, cold and foggy, and the gothic castle looming in the distance really completed the picture. The darkness looked as if it was seeping up from the lake into the castle, the lights in the windows keeping it at bay. I wanted to keep this image in my mind forever, all the darkness and the fog and the cold. <br/>“It’s so pretty.” I breathed. <br/>“Yeah…” Remus said, staring in awe. Sirius stopped rowing and we all just sat and. Looked. At. The. Castle. <br/>Until James, through clenched teeth, said, “Bloody hell, will you get this thing moving? It's cold out here!” <br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>